Stereo Hearts
by Random Ass Shit
Summary: Songfic to Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine. Blaster got his spark broken, and ran away from the Ark. Who will help him?


**Stereo Hearts**

**.STORIES. Geez, I can't stop today. This is the 3****rd**** I've done today, and I'm probably gonna do more! Yay.**

**Universe: G1**

**Pairing: Soundwave/Blaster**

**LET'S GO!**

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
>Make me your radio<br>And turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo_

Run. That's all Blaster could think. Don't look back. He ran as fast as he could, away from the Ark. Away from the bastard that broke his heart. He felt tears gathering. He angrily brushed them away. No crying, just run. He ran until he reached the woods. He almost looked back, but stopped himself. He turned back to the woods. He stared, then proceeded to disappear into the woods.__

_Gym Class Heroes baby!  
>If I was just another dusty record on the shelf<br>Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
>If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?<br>Like yea fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that  
>Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks<br>It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
>I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that<br>'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

_If I could only find a note to make you understand  
>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand<br>Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<em>

Soundwave felt a presence in his mind. He had been spying on the Autobots, waiting for his cassettes to relay information. He had been playing his playlists in his head, when he felt the presence. He probed into the being. It was an Autobot, Blaster. Anger, heartbreak, sorrow. The emotions swirling in Blaster's processor were dizzying. Soundwave set out to find the distressed bot.__

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
>Make me your radio<br>And turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo<em>

_Let's go!  
>If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)<br>Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk  
>Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)<br>And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop  
>And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me<br>When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
>Appreciate every mixtape your friends make<br>You never know we come and go like on the interstate_

_I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
>If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand<br>Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<em>

Blaster finally collapsed, sobbing his spark out. He drew his knees up to his chest, his helm in his servos. He couldn't stop the torrent of tears. He just let them flow. He suddenly heard a rustling. He looked up to find Soundwave. In the back of is processor, he knew he should have ran away from the Decepticon, but he decided to ignore protocols. He slowly stood up, and staggered his way towards the blue mech.__

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
>Make me your radio<br>Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo<em>

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)  
>Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)<br>I take your head and hold it closer to mine  
>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind<br>_

Soundwave should have just offlined the Autobot then and there, but he didn't when the orange bot rose and approached, he stayed still. He was taken aback when the mech came up to him, their noses nearly touching. For some instinctual reason, Soundwave let his mask retract. Blaster, moving slowly, touched the other mech's face, tracing high cheek bones. He moved forward, gently pushing his lips against the others. He smiled when the Decepticon started to kiss back. They stayed together in the woods for the rest of the night.__

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
>Make me your radio<br>Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh (Gym Class Heroes baby!) so sing along to my stereo<em>

_Yeah _

**Still so many more I wanna do! Hope ya liked the story! Please review!**


End file.
